In the End
by Charming Seductress
Summary: What happens when Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley fall through a time loop leaving them in a time when Lily and James Potter were alive?
1. Default Chapter

In the End.  
  
Summary: What happens what Harry Potter and gang fall through a time loop leaving them in a time when Lily and James Potter were alive?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character except the occasional few that came to my mind. ~*~**~ Past:  
  
James was pacing around his bedroom chambers waiting for his best friend to arrive. Tonight was the night. The night he would propose to the love of his life, Lily Evans. Lily and James have been together for a year and two months. They had become a couple on Christmas Eve when their friends locked them in a closet together. They cast a spell on the room to only let them out when they professed their feelings to one another. It all went according to plan and that evening they were 'Lily and James' the new hot couple of Hogwarts. James loved Lily more than anything and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Or whatever he had left with it, seeing as Voldemort was still at large. His bedroom door swung open breaking James from his train of thought. "What is the emergency James Potter?"  
  
"I can't do this! What if she doesn't accept? I wouldn't be able to live. I just can't do this!" James flopped down onto his bed.  
  
"James get your ass up. Lily is on her way to the restaurant." His best friend pulled him up by the arm. "Trust me she'll say yes. She loves you. If she didn't she wouldn't have spent so much time with you."  
  
James smiled "I guess your right."  
  
"You guess? Of course I'm right. Now go and come back engaged. I'll be around your house somewhere."  
  
"All right. Wish me luck."  
  
"You don't need luck, it's in the bag Potter."  
  
He reached over to hug his best friend. "Thank you! You're the best Bri." He kissed her cheek and walked out of the house.  
  
Briana Isabel Spearwood shut the lights out and walked down the steps in the Potter Manor. James had been her best friend since birth and vice versa. "Briana I didn't know you were here." A beautiful woman with long wavy black hair said approaching her.  
  
"Oh hi Godmommy." Briana said kissing the cheek of Mrs. Potter. "James asked me to come. But he just left to go propose to Lily."  
  
"Good. It was about time he's been talking about it for weeks now."  
  
Briana laughed "I know!!" They both laughed and kept moving along their way. Briana went towards the kitchen to get a snack. "Hey Star!" She greeted the house elf in the kitchen.  
  
"Miss. Spearwood. Can I get you something?"  
  
"Just some cookies and milk please." Star went around the kitchen gathering all the things she needed to bake fresh cookies. Briana sat herself in the little round table which stood all by its lonesome in the corner.  
  
After finishing her snack she started to walk towards her room. Briana had always been the daughter Mrs. Potter never had, and for that reason she got her own room. And because she was around so much. A large hand suddenly crept around her waist and another went to her mouth. Briana instantly reached for her wand. The person grabbed the wand from her and tossed it to the floor. Briana instantly struggled against the holder until she managed to flip them over onto the ground. She grabbed her wand from the floor. The person jumped up off the floor. She pointed the wand towards their heart. "Don't really have to worry about anyone sneaking up on you huh?"  
  
Briana instantly recognized that voice and lowered her wand. "You're a dumbass, Sirius I hate you!" She said hitting his shoulder.  
  
He laughed and pulled her close to his body. He turned her slowly until her back hit the wall. He brought his face down to hers and kissed her lips. She didn't respond and stood with her arms limply at her side. "Aw come on, don't be mad I was just testing you." He brought his face to her neck and kissed her spot. Briana struggled against the sensation he was causing her but eventually gave in.  
  
She pulled his head up and kissed him firmly on the lips before pulling away. "This doesn't change the face that I hate you."  
  
"Yea, whatever." He kissed her again while they fell into the closest room, which happened to be James's. He set her on the bed and got on top of her. They kissed feverishly. Sirius reached for her pants but Briana stopped him.  
  
"Not in James's room." She breathed out. Sirius nodded and leaned down to kiss her again. Briana moved her hand into his spiky hair. Sirius reached up her shirt.  
  
~*~* Present to Past:  
  
Harry walked into the burrow and searched for his two best friends. Ron and Hermione were cuddled up in corner together whispering into each other's ears. Harry rolled his eyes and went towards the stair for his and Ron's room, but a certain red head caught his eye. Ginny Weasley was sitting by herself at a table reading a book. Harry smiled and walked over to her "Hey you." The two had become pretty close over the years, especially after she helped him defeat Voldemort.  
  
"Hey there Potter." She said smiling up at him as she closed the book gently. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing I was going to see if Ron wanted to play chess but I guess not." Harry said taking a seat on the table in front of her seat.  
  
Ginny smiled and let her hand settle on Harry's thigh. They were both comfortable with touching each other. Ginny was definitely over her crush on Harry Potter. It was more now. A lot more. It had turned into love but she would never tell him that. She valued his friendship and did not want to lose him. "Did you actually expect them to not be together?"  
  
"I guess not." Harry said a smile on his lips.  
  
"How about a walk?" Ginny asked standing up in front of him.  
  
"Yea come on." He said as he made his way to the door. Harry walked off the porch and waited as Ginny gracefully walked down the stairs. Slowly she linked her arm with his as the made their way towards their lake.  
  
Ginny looked up at the sky. The sun was setting a beautiful pink color was in the sky now. "It's so pretty isn't it?"  
  
Harry smiled "Yea." He looked down at her as she smiled widely. He loved her smile. Ginny smiled wickedly at him. "What?" he asked her.  
  
Before he could ask again Ginny pushed him and ran as fast and she could towards the lake. Ginny could hear Harry's footsteps behind her. She reached the lake and ran out of places to run. Before she could take another step Harry had her pinned beneath him onto the ground. Ginny began to laugh hysterically. Harry smiled as her melodious laugh filled the air. Ginny looked up into his eyes and stopped laughing. He pushed away a loose strand of her and pulled it behind her ear. She smiled up at him. They had been close like this so many other times. Ginny wished that she could just grab him and snog him senseless but she knew better than to ruin their relationship like that. Harry looked up and saw a bright blue light shining from the forest near the burrow. "Hey Gin do you know what that is?" He asked slowly getting up.  
  
Ginny sat up and looked at where Harry was looking before she answered, "No I've never seen that before. Maybe we should go check it out." She asked questioningly.  
  
He looked at her, her eyes pleading with him eagerly. "Okay but at the first sign of trouble we leave."  
  
"Promise." Ginny said making an X mark over her heart. Harry walked in front of her and walked in towards the forest. Once he was inside he checked behind him for Ginny who was following him closely. He walked through the forest cautiously. He felt Ginny's hand on his waist and she held him for guidance.  
  
They reached a small clearing where the bright light came from. In the center of the clearing there was large mound of which on top there was bright shining orb. Ginny looked at Harry questioningly. Harry shrugged his shoulders. Cautiously Harry walked closer to the orb. Ginny followed him. "Ginny stay there."  
  
Ginny looked at Harry as if he had three heads. "I refuse to just sit here and let you find out what that is on your own Harry Potter." Harry should've known she could argue with him.  
  
"Fine." He said as she walked up next to him and grabbed his arm gently. They walked forward Harry watching with an alert eye for any signs of danger. Finding none he came up to orb and eyed it, slowly he reached over and picked it up. Instantly he regretted it. The light shone even brighter blinding Harry and Ginny. Ginny held tighter onto Harry's arm as she felt a gush of wind around her. Suddenly she felt as if she was spinning. Harry grabbed Ginny's waist and pulled her up close to him. He and no idea what was happening but he would keep Ginny safe at whatever costs. Ginny snaked her arms around his waist as well and held him tightly as the winds became stronger.  
  
As sudden as it began it stopped. Harry and Ginny fell to the ground. Harry quickly got up with his wand pointed out looking around for anything. He realized though they were not in the forest any more. Ginny got up quickly and stood next to him. She had noticed it as well. They were outside a large Manor. It was ancient looking and the gardening outside was gorgeous. "Harry where are we?"  
  
"I have no idea Gin." He wrapped his arm around her waist protectively. They looked for a signs of a person.  
  
"We should ask someone." Ginny pulled him gently. "Come on lets go knock on that door.  
  
As they walked closer they saw a figure approaching the house. Harry pulled Ginny into the shadows so they wouldn't be seen. The figure had dark black messy hair, wore glasses, and stood tall. Ginny noticed there was something vaguely familiar about him. The figure entered the house and disappeared. They walked towards the entrance where the man had gone in order to get some help.  
  
~*~*~ Past:  
  
Briana felt Sirius's mouth on her neck and squirmed under him. Sirius smiled at hr and kissed her fully on the lips again. Briana pushed him away gently and receive a questioningly look form Sirius. She only smiled and flipped him over. She kissed his neck the same he had done to her. She nibbled gently on it before she heard loud thundering steps coming up the stairs. Briana jumped off of Sirius and glanced in the mirror. She straightened her hair and clothes quickly. Sirius remained on the bed with a smirk on his face. James opened the door to his room and looked at his two best friends. He instantly knew what had been going on but decided to ignore it. He looked at Briana and chucked a red velvet box at her. Briana looked at him questioningly. "She said no!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Please Please Please Review and let me know what you think. All you have to do is click the button and write a sentence or two. Let me know if you want me to continue. 


	2. She said no?

In the End.  
  
Summary: What happens when Harry Potter and Ginny fall through a time loop leaving them in a time when Lily and James Potter were alive?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character except the occasional few that came to my mind.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"What do you mean she said no?!" Briana shrieked.  
  
"She said no that's what I mean." James answered angrily.  
  
Briana looked at Sirius, who stood next to her and took the box from her. "She couldn't have said no. I know she wouldn't. She loves you too much. I know she wants to spend the rest of her life with you. What did you do to her? You must have ruined it." Suddenly she heard Sirius laughing. "I don't think this is funny!"  
  
"I do." Sirius opened the box and showed her an empty interior, the ring was gone.  
  
Briana realized what James has done and grabbed the box and chucked it at his head. "You're a real prat James Potter!"  
  
"Ow." James complained rubbing his head and readjusting his glasses.  
  
Briana walked around the bed and hit James on the arm, hard. "Don't ever do that again!" She stressed each and every word as shit hit him.  
  
James laughed and attempted to hug her but Briana pushed him away. "Oh yea!" James grabbed her and flung her onto the bed roughly.  
  
Briana struggled against him and accidentally hit Sirius in the facer with one on her flaying arms. "Hey!" He yelled.  
  
James laughed and let Briana up. She smiled and sat herself up as James threw himself again his headboard. Briana got onto her knees and reached over to James. James moved away in fear of getting hit. Although he would never admit it to her, she shit hard for a girl. Briana laughed. "I was going to give you a hug!"  
  
"Oh hugs are nice." James reached out and pulled her to him.  
  
"Congrats." Briana whispered into his ear.  
  
"Thanks." Briana gently pulled away and kissed his cheek.  
  
Sirius watched the interaction between the two and couldn't help but feeling a surge of jealousy even if James and her were only friends. Given, he and Briana were not an official item, therefore he had no right to say anything. But he always envied what James and Briana had. Trust! Briana trust James with her life and Sirius felt as if he was cheated. All he got was her body. Sirius looked over at his best friend. "Congratulations man." He said to James who only smile din response. "It took you long enough."  
  
Briana laughed and sat herself in between the two. "So you two are going to rag on me all night." He asked.  
  
"Basically." Briana answered with a beautiful smile plastered onto her face. She leaned her head onto James' shoulder and relaxed into him. James put and arm around her broad shoulders.  
  
*~  
  
Harry looked at Ginny, "Gin we can't just go up to them and ask them where we are!"  
  
"And why not?" Ginny asked continuing her walk to the large house.  
  
Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "We don't know who they are. They could be death eaters."  
  
"Harry stop being so dramatic. We have wands for a reason. Besides that guy didn't look like a murderer to me. We need to ask them for directions go so we can get back home. As much as I love spending time with you I don't feel like being lost."  
  
Harry sighed in defeated. He never could win against Virginia Weasley. She had a way of getting what she wanted. "Fine!" He growled as he stopped in front of her and made his way to the house.  
  
Ginny then suddenly grabbed his arm. "Harry look." Ginny exclaimed pointing towards the sky. There was a large ebony owl flying towards the Manor. It perched itself outside a window and tapped waiting for an answer. "Maybe it wont be so bad, huh Mr. Potter." Ginny said feeling even more confident in going to the house. These people were defiantly wizards, they had to be. Muggles definitely didn't have owl coming to their house bringing them letters. Everything would be okay now.  
  
*~  
  
Briana heard a loud tapping coming from James' window. She quickly scrambled off the bed and opened the window letting the bird come in. "Hello there shadow." Briana said petting the owl on his head. The owl cooed and stuck out its leg in which a letter was tied. Briana untied the letter gently and went into James' closet for treats. Briana put three treats in her hand and stuck it out for Shadow who gently ate them off her hand. Before its departure the owl gently nipped at Briana's nose in gratitude and took off.  
  
"Isn't that for me?" James asked as Briana opened the letter.  
  
"Nope it's for me." Briana answered sitting on the edge of the bed. Briana smiled as she was greeted with Lily's curvy handwriting.  
  
Bri Bri,  
  
I'm engaged! Can you believe it? Ok I know you probably already knew about it but still I'm so happy. I can't believe I'm going to be Mrs. James Potter in a couple of months. I feel like this is some crazy dream. But hell if it is I am never going to wake up. I wish you had been there. It was the sweetest and most romantic thing ever. God I love him so much. Oh My God he was so nervous right before he asked me. He spilt my water all over the table and got a little of it on my dress. I couldn't stop laughing. I know it was horrible but I couldn't seem top stop. Well girl I know you're with him so I'll let you get back to him but come over tomorrow we have so much to talk about.  
  
Love you,  
Lily  
  
Briana smiled widely. "So James on top of it taking you forever to ask her to marry you the night you decide to propose to her you spill water all over her." Briana shook her head laughing.  
  
James reach over and gently hit her arm. "Shut it Spearwood."  
  
Sirius looked at James "You spilt water on her. You are such a moron!" Sirius said laughing hysterically at his friend.  
  
James glared at the both of them as they continued their fit of laughter. "I hate you both right now."  
  
Briana reached over and hugged him tightly "I love you!" She kissed his cheek and tried to control her laughter. James rolled his eyes and walked into his bathroom.  
  
"I think we made him cry." Sirius said still laughing.  
  
Briana smiled "I highly doubt that, but it would be great to see him cry."  
  
James stood at the doorway with a towel in his hand, "Why the hell would it be great to see me cry." He asked as he pat his face dry.  
  
"Because you're you and you crying, well that doesn't happen everyday."  
  
"Right Miss. I- Haven't- cried- since- I- was seven." James growled at her.  
  
"Whatever Mr. I- take- everything- so-personal."  
  
James was about to retort when Sirius cut him off "You two are so immature, stop bickering."  
  
Briana rolled her eyes, "Yes daddy." She said making fun of him.  
  
James smiled and draped his arm around Briana, "You want some food. I'm starved."  
  
"Didn't you just come back from dinner?" Briana asked him.  
  
"Ok it's hard as hell to eat when your about to propose to someone especially after you spill their drink on them." James said sticking his tongue out at Briana.  
  
"Hey don't stick that out unless you intend to use it." James laughed and gently pushed her away. "Come on." She said pulling on his arm, and at the same time signaling Sirius to follow them.  
  
*~  
  
Ginny stood next to Harry on the front step of the Manor they had been previously walking to. Ginny looked at how beautiful it was. There was a small bench next to the door for starlight watching and a welcome matt with a waving witch. Harry reached up and knocked on the door waiting for an answer. Ginny grabbed his hand in a reassuring way when she saw the anxious look on his face.  
  
The door opened slowly revealing an old elf. The elf had a smile on her face, she seemed happy to be working here. "Hello Welcome to the Potter Manor!" She exclaimed in a loud squeaky voice. "How may I be of service to you?"  
  
As soon as Harry heard the name Potter he had a bit of hope that it would be his family. Long lost aunt or uncle or someone, but Potter was a common name. There was probably no relation.  
  
"Yes." Ginny spoke up, obviously not fazed by the name. She must have thought the same thing he was thinking. It was too common for there to be any relation. "We got lost on our journey and we were wondering whether we could speak to the mast or mistress of this household for help on getting back home."  
  
"Yes of course. Come on inside please. Make yourselves comfortable." The elf said standing aside and pointing towards the parlor. "I'll get my master." The elf made her way up the stairs leaving the two to examine the room. It was well decorated obviously the work of a woman.  
  
Star walked up the stairs and saw her mast coming out of the room with Briana and Sirius. "Master there are two youngsters in the Parlor, they say they are lost."  
  
James smiled "Ok thank Star." The trio made their way down the stairs and towards the Parlor. They stopped at the entrance and looked at the two young people who were examining a painting on the wall. James cleared his throat loudly causing them jump in surprise. They turned around and their faces paled, as if they had seen a ghost. Harry's mouth fell open in shock.  
  
James was oblivious to that and spoke up. "This here is Briana Spearwood, That's Sirius Black, and I'm James Potter. I understand that you are lost."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Sorry for being evil and making you guys think she actually said no. I felt it was a James thing to do. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Let me know if you did or didn't, either way will work. Next chapter is the big confrontation, ok I'm not sure that's the right word for it but it will be for now. Ideas are greatly appreciated. And sorry for taking so long to update school has been keeping me busy. Until next time *Mwah* 


	3. Briana get's a bit unfriendly

In the End.  
  
Summary: What happens when Harry Potter and Ginny fall through a time loop leaving them in a time when Lily and James Potter were alive?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character except the occasional few that came to my mind.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry stared at his father in amazement. He had never seen his father in the flesh and blood, or that he could remember any way. It was different to see him in person than to see him in the old pictures he had.  
  
"Yes we got lost earlier this evening and we were wondering if you could tell us where we were?" Ginny said speaking up above her shock. She couldn't believe she was seeing Harry's father and Sirius who had been dead for four years now. She could now finally agree with everyone in saying that Harry looked exactly like his father. They had the same features, hair, and bone structure.  
  
Briana smiled "You're at the Potter Manor in Harper Village." She gently picked up a cup that was lying on the table. Star walked in the room and yelped.  
  
"Star is sorry Mistress. Star should have seen the cup. Star is very bad." Star said and she quickly proceeded towards the leg of the coffee table.  
  
James grabbed her before she had a chance to hit herself. "Star it's fine. I should have put it away when I was done. Can you please bring us some drinks so we can speak to the guests more freely and comfortably?"  
  
"Yes Master." Star said looking down and making her way towards the kitchen.  
  
"And by the way don't punish yourself in the kitchen. And that's an order." James said sternly.  
  
Briana laughed "You're so sexy when you give commands. I mean that vein that pops out of your neck and the way your eyebrows furrow."  
  
James smacked Briana in the stomach gently. "Shut it."  
  
Briana laughed and hugged James around the middle. James smiled and put an arm around her shoulder and kissed the tope of her head gently. Sirius rolled his eyes at the display and threw himself onto the couch causing it to move backwards. "Sirius!" Briana yelled at him.  
  
Harry watched the woman the clung to his father's waist. He didn't like her one but. She was too close, and she wasn't his mother. Ginny saw the looks he was giving her and elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"And you guys, where are you from?" Sirius asked them laying his head on the armrest of the couch and laying himself across it.  
  
"Definitely not around here." Ginny said.  
  
Star walked back into the room with a tray full of drinks. James helped her bring the drinks to the table and sent her off. "Ice Tea." James said letting everyone know what was in the glasses.  
  
Briana picked up two glasses and walked towards the couch. She kneed Sirius gently on the couch signaling him to move. He raised himself yup into sitting position and grabbed one of the cups from Briana. Briana gently settled herself next to Sirius all the while making space for James. James smiled and took a seat next to her. "So again where are you guys from?"  
  
"Were from the Burrow if you know where that is." Ginny said hoping that they didn't recognize the name.  
  
But to no effect they knew the Burrow quite well. "Oh well we'll let Arthur know you guys are here." James said getting up.  
  
"No!" Ginny said desperately. James Sirius and Briana turned and gave her a wary look. "I would just rather write him the letter myself if that's at all possible."  
  
Briana looked at James who just nodded. "That's fine. And you can spend the night here." James came over and sat back down next to Briana.  
  
Ginny went and stood next to Harry. James signaled for both of them to take a seat on the couch behind them. They took a seat and felt three pairs of eyes watching their every move.  
  
Briana was the first to speak up, "Not to be rude, but how do we know your not really here to kill us while we sleep thinking were perfectly safe?"  
  
"You're just going to have to take our word for it." Ginny said matching Briana's glare. "It never hurts to put your trust in someone."  
  
"Not unless you turn up dead." Briana said.  
  
Harry watched as his father and Sirius attempted to placate Briana by gently grabbing onto her. She looked as if she was ready to attack. "I just want to thank you guys for letting us stay here for the night. I honestly don't know where we would have gone if you didn't."  
  
"Perfectly fine." James said pinching Briana's arm. Briana glared at him and pulled her arm away from him.  
  
Briana plastered a fake smile on her face. "So we didn't catch your names."  
  
"I'm Ginny and that's Harry."  
  
Briana laughed "And what kind of name is Ginny?"  
  
Ginny glared at Briana "As if Briana is any better."  
  
"At least my name doesn't remind people of alcoholic beverages Gin." Briana said stressing out the word Gin.  
  
"Briana that's enough." James yelled at her.  
  
Briana looked at James coldly and got up from the couch and walked out of the room.  
  
Sirius watched her walk out of the room. James set down his drink and moved to go follow her. "I'll talk to her man." Sirius told his friend getting up and following his lover.  
  
"I'm really sorry about Briana. She can be quite difficult sometimes." James said picking his drink back up and taking a long sip.  
  
~*  
  
Briana slammed the kitchen door behind her. "Ow." She heard a voice say behind the door as it made contact with them.  
  
"Crap." Briana opened the door and smiled gently at Sirius. "Sorry about that." She said gently pulling him into the room behind her.  
  
"It's all good." He said. "We need to talk Bri." Sirius said gently taking her in his arms. "Now what's wrong? Why were you acting like that?"  
  
Briana sighed into his arms and laid her head gently on his shoulder's. "I just don't trust them Sirius. They're suspicious looking."  
  
Sirius smiled "Everyone is suspicious looking to you."  
  
"Well you can't really blame me for being like this. I mean how many times have we been fooled by death eaters only to wind up in the hospital." Briana said holding Sirius closer to her as she began to remember the many attack they had undergone for being too trusting.  
  
"I understand, but you have to have some trust in people. I'm not saying don't be cautious I'm just saying trust a little." Sirius smiled down at her. "You need to learn to control that temper of yours."  
  
"First of all your advice was whack. It didn't even make sense." Sirius face fell slightly. "But thank you for trying." She kissed him on the lips gently. "And I happen to like my temper and you know you do too mister. Or our sex life wouldn't be that interesting now would it." Brian said gently pushing herself off of Sirius and walking out the door back toward the living room.  
  
~*  
  
"I guess I'll show you guys to your rooms now." James said standing up from his spot on the couch. Briana walked around the corner almost bumping into James. She gave him a look yelling him that she was going to have a talk with him later. And he never liked that look.  
  
"How many rooms do your guys need one or two?" Briana asked.  
  
James laughed "That would have been a good question to ask wouldn't it of."  
  
"Just kind of" Sirius said walking in from the kitchen. James and Briana walked up the stairs first then Ginny and Harry followed with Sirius in tow. James walked down the dark hall. "Lights would help." Sirius said from behind them. James mumbled something under his breath and the lights turned on.  
  
James and Briana stopped and pointed at two doors. "Take your pick. Both rooms are designed the same." James said opened both the doors and swinging them open. "Briana's room is two doors down to the right and mine is all the way down the hall. You can call on either of us if you need us." James smiled.  
  
Briana pulled James' arm "We need to have a chat." She said as she dragged him down the hall. Sirius smiled and walked towards Briana's room as James and her made their way to James's room. Harry looked at Ginny and they both realized they needed to fix this soon. Before they found out the truth about them.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I promise there will be more action in the next couple of chapters. And hey I want to apologize to everyone for my last chapter in which I said Briana shit's hard instead of she hits hard.  
  
Also as a finale note. I'm looking for a beta. If anyone is interested please e-mail me and let me know.  
  
Until next time *mwah* 


	4. Lily' obsession

In the End.  
  
Summary: What happens when Harry Potter and Ginny fall through a time loop leaving them in a time when Lily and James Potter were alive?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character except the occasional few that came to my mind.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Briana pulled James into his room and locked the door behind them, not wanting to be disturbed. "We need to talk."  
  
"Yes you already said that." James said sitting down on his bed.  
  
"Don't get smart with me James Potter!" Briana scolded him. "I want to talk to you about these two complete strangers."  
  
"Briana you're not going to start on that again, are you. Just leave it alone." James said exasperated with his best friend. He knew she meant well but sometimes she took things out of hand.  
  
"James, don't patronize me." Briana said sitting down next to him. "We need to have a serious talk." Briana moved her body so she sat Indian style on the bed and faced James. Gently she grabbed his hand. "I don't trust them, I mean that was obvious. And you know why James. Every time we let someone in they betray us or die. This war is killing us, it's taking away or trust and faith in people and I hate it. But we need to heed to these emotions James. We need to be careful. We can't trust everyone. I mean we don't know anything about them." Briana sighed and let go of James's hand. She lay down gently on his bed. "I mean that Ginny girl flipped out when you said you wanted to send a letter to the Burrow. Can you really trust that? Briana sat up again more abruptly. "I just want you to think about it love."  
  
James hugged his friend. "I know. I'm sorry." James said remembering how hard it must be for Briana. Last time they had let someone into their lives it was terrible for her. Briana got so close to them and one day during battle she had to watch them die before her very eyes, not being able to do anything to save them. It scarred her for life. "And I'm sorry for being an asshole before, you know in front of everyone."  
  
"Yea I wanted to talk to you about that too Mister." Briana picked up a pillow and smacked James in his face causing his glasses to fall onto the floor. "That'll teach you to be a jerk in front of complete strangers."  
  
James reached out and grabbed Briana and threw her onto the bed and began to tickle her unmercifully.  
  
~*~  
  
"God she's such a bitch!" Ginny yelled into the empty room as Harry closed the door behind her.  
  
"Oh come on Gin, she's not that bad." Harry said trying to calm the furious red head down.  
  
"Are you defending her Potter?" Ginny said turning her anger on him. "Of course you are I saw the way you were looking at her." Ginny yelled.  
  
Harry gave her a dark look. "The only reason I was even looking at her was because I was trying to figure out her relationship with my father. Don't you dare try to make it seem like anything else Ginny. Especially not after your childish behavior earlier."  
  
Ginny gaped at him. "I was not being childish." She yelled at him. "Besides she started it."  
  
Harry couldn't help it, he laughed at her. "You cant' tell me that that wasn't childish Gin."  
  
Ginny broke into a smile, she couldn't help it. She definitely did not help herself in that situation she was being a bit childish. "Shut up." She gently smacked his arm. Ginny's demeanor turned serious once again. "I still don't like her."  
  
"Don't worry neither do I." Harry said. Harry did not like her at all, not after he displays with her father. He wondered where his mother was and why she hadn't beaten the girl already. She was definitely a home wreaker.  
  
~*~  
  
Briana knocked on the large red door and waited until someone answered. A thin woman opened the door. Her dark brown hair fell onto her petite shoulders. "Hey Petunia!" Briana said smiling.  
  
"Hey Briana." Petunia said moving aside as to let her inside. "Lily's in her room taking out all magazine ads she's found over to years of wedding dresses."  
  
Briana laughed and thanked Petunia as she made her way up to Lily's room. Briana heard soft music playing from Lily's room. She stepped inside and saw Lily's body hunched over a large trunk. Her red hair fell loosely around her mid back. As she heard the door open Lily looked up and smiled brightly her emerald green eyes shining. Briana felt as if she had seen those eyes in someone else, but she figured it was just her imagination. She got up quickly and threw Briana into a tight hug. "I'm engaged" she squealed.  
  
"Yes I know." Briana said throwing her jacket onto the organized queen size bed. Briana kneeled down next to her best girl friend as she pulled out various pieces of loose paper. Briana picked up a sheet and looked at a beautiful castle. "Um, what's with the picture of a castle?"  
  
Without looking up Lily answered her, knowing exactly what she was talking about, "The perfect place to get married. That was always my dream place to get married in but I don't know if I can book it."  
  
"She's been doing this all night!" Petunia said walking in with two glasses of juice. She sat down on the opposite side of her sister after handing Briana the glass. Lily looked up and grabbed the other glass from Petunia and drank it all in one large gulp. "Lily!" Petunia yelled at her younger sister.  
  
Lily ignored Petunia and pulled out a folder and tossed it at Briana, "Look at those wedding dresses." She commanded.  
  
Briana looked at Petunia who tolled her eyes. Briana opened the folder and began going through the stack of dresses. Lily then handed another folder to Petunia and ordered her to look at those. Petunia opened the folder and saw more wedding dresses. She lifted the folder and showed Briana who looked at Lily with a worried expression. "Uh, Lily?" Briana said cautiously. Lily was on a rampage and it was scaring Briana. She had never seen Lily like this other then when she was studying extremely hard right before a test back in the day. Lily moved her hand motioning her to go ahead. "Don't you think this is a little too much?" Lily looked up sharply at her. "I mean it's wonderful that you're prepared but don't you think your going a little overboard. I mean he just asked you to marry him yesterday and you're already planning the wedding as if the day was coming up in a week or something."  
  
Lily looked down at the floor and noticed it was covered with magazine ads. "Your right" she said in defeat putting her head in her hands. "I'm going crazy."  
  
"Your just excited love that's all." Briana said patting her back gently. Petunia gave her a grateful look. "Why don't we all go out to lunch?" Briana suggested.  
  
"Yea that's a good idea." Petunia said getting up. "I'm going to get my bag."  
  
"Ok." Lily got up slowly and made her way towards the door.  
  
Briana grabbed her arm and Lily looked at her in confusion. "Getting dressed would be a good thing."  
  
Lily looked down at her short revealing nightgown and blushed deeply. "Opps." She said laughing.  
  
~*  
  
James walked down the hall with Sirius behind him and knocked on Ginny's door. Harry opened it and looked at his father. "We were just wondering if you guys wanted to join us for lunch in the kitchen or if you wanted Star to bring it up here for you."  
  
Ginny appeared second later at his side. "We'll go down with you."  
  
"Good we can get to know each other better." James said remembering his discussion last night with Briana. She was right but he wouldn't tell her that. He did need to get to know these people better. Nowadays it was hard to trust people. He didn't know why though, but he felt as if he could trust them.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hey everyone sorry it's been so long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will be more interaction with Harry and his parents in the next chapter and maybe another confrontation between Briana and Ginny. I want to thank all my reviewers.  
  
And of course I want to give a special thanks to my beta Serendepetee.  
  
Until next time *mwah* 


	5. Little chats

In the End.  
  
Summary: What happens what Harry Potter and gang fall through a time loop leaving them in a time when Lily and James Potter were alive?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character except the occasional few that came to my mind.  
  
Briana looked at the salad Lily ordered "You have got to be kidding me." Her eyes looked up to meet Lily's.  
  
"What?" Lily asked innocently.  
  
Petunia looked at Briana who rolled her brown eyes. "Why are you just having a salad?"  
  
Lily looked at her sister, "I'm getting married." She looked at Petunia and Briana as if they should understand what she was saying. When she received blank looks, she groaned under her breath.  
  
"Girl I got married less than a year ago and I didn't starve myself." Petunia said cutting her steak, which was a light pink on the inside.  
  
"I'm not starving myself!" Lily said glaring at her sister.  
  
"Stop it." Briana said without even looking up at the quarreling sisters. At the same time Lily and Petunia stuck their tongues out at Briana although she was not even looking their way. Briana shook her head because she knew exactly what they had just done. "Grow up." She said taking a sip of her soda.

James sat in his usual chair as Star served them their food. Sirius looked at Ginny, his eyes quickly scanning over her body. James noticed it and quickly kicked him under the table. "Damn it James." He growled.  
  
"My bad, that was you?" James said innocently.  
  
"Don't act like you didn't do that on purpose!"  
  
"Ok fine I did do it on purpose." James said pouring himself some water from the pitcher in front of him.  
  
Harry watched his father and godfather interact and found himself longing for it to be in his life on a more regular basis.  
  
"So where's Briana?" Ginny asked somewhat nastily.  
  
James caught her tone and realized that her little tiff with Briana last night led her to have hate for her. "She promised to go out to lunch with her other best friend."  
  
"Her other best friend?" Harry asked. "How many does she have?"  
  
Sirius laughed, "She had like ten best friends. But her best friend that's a girl is the one she's with right now."  
  
"Yeah if you didn't notice she doesn't really get alone with girls quite well." James said laughing a little while looking at Ginny. "So anyway, how'd you guys get lost?" James asked watching their reactions. Their expressions slightly faltered so James kept his eyes on them.  
  
Harry decided to go with the truth, to some extent. "This is going to sound crazy but, we were in the forest by the Burrow and well somehow there was a portal and we wound up here."  
  
Sirius started laughing. "We should really get someone to fix that thing." James nodded while a smiled crept onto his face.  
  
"Excuse me?" Ginny asked  
  
"Oh well that happened like five times already. It's kind of funny if you think about it." Sirius said getting up to fill the pitcher once again.  
  
Ginny looked at Harry and smiled. Maybe the truth wasn't such a bad thing. Well some of the truth. It wasn't as if they could tell them that they were form the future and that Harry was James's son. They had to take what they were given and that was friendship and security until they found out how to get back home. But then again if this had been happening so much how do they get back.  
  
As if reading her mind Harry asked her question, "So wait how do we get back home?"  
  
James looked up from his plate, "We should take you to Dumbledore. But since you guys are going to the burrow there's no need. I mean it's only twenty minutes from here." He watched them closely for a reaction which he didn't seem to get.  
  
"That's great!" Ginny exclaimed flakily; she definitely did not want to go to the Burrow. Then they would all know the truth. That they weren't from this time period and she was sure there would be hell to pay.  
  
"How come we've never seen you guys before?" James said getting to the point, finding out who they were.  
  
Harry and Ginny exchanged glances quickly before Ginny quickly thought something up, "Well we haven't really grown up here. You see we live in Italy and we just came to visit, but Molly and Arthur are my cousins."  
  
James watched her listening intently to make sure all the pieces fit together. "Well I can see you being a Weasley," then he looked at Harry, "but not you."  
  
Again quick on her feet Ginny smiled gently, "He's my fiancé" Harry turned and looked at her in shock. Ginny smiled lovingly. Under the tale she removed her diamond ring she inherited from her grandmother when she died and put it on her ring finger on her left hand.  
  
James got up and brought his cup to the refrigerator, and he poured himself a glass of milk. Sirius smiled gently as he got more food and piled it onto his plate. James looked over at him in disgust, "You're eating again man?"  
  
"Hell yea, I'm starving." Sirius said digging into his pile.  
  
"Briana must've worn you out last night." James said laughing at his friend.  
  
"Fuck you Potter!" Sirius said through a mouthful of food.  
  
"That's disgusting." A voice said behind Ginny and Harry. James smiled at his best friend as she walked over to the table. "At least cover your damn mouth if you're going to talk." Briana said sitting herself on James' lap.  
  
James rested his hand on the inside of her thigh not realizing how bad it looked. Sirius semi-glared at his best friend. Harry and Ginny both looked at Briana with hatred in their eyes. "So how was lunch?" James asked her.  
  
"It was alright. Pretty amusing." Briana looked over at Harry and Ginny, "Good morning" she said addressing them. James whispered something in her ear causing Briana to smack him, "You're such a jerk."  
  
"Yet you still love me."  
  
"I have to." Briana said taking a sip from James' glass. Second later she spit it back out all over the table. "What the hell is that?"  
  
James began laughing hysterically at her, and held her waist firmly to keep him from falling of the chair and pushing her off at the same time. Star rushed over and began to clean up the mess. "It was milk you dumb ass."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you prat!" Briana yelled smacking his arm.  
  
"Well maybe if you had asked to take a sip in the first place I would've told you." James said calming himself down.  
  
"So in order to teach me a lesson you make me drink something I despise." Briana got up off of James's lap.  
  
"Yes!" He said getting up as well, "Maybe now next time you'll ask before you do something stupid."  
  
"Fine you know what from now on I'll never share anything with you again." Briana said crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"I didn't say that now did I? I just said it would be nice for you to ask." James said calming his voice down.  
  
"Oh yea because you always ask me, right?"  
  
"Oh my God! Shut the hell up." They heard a voice from the kitchen entrance. Harry and Ginny turned around again and this time came face to face with their favorite defense against the dark arts teach, Remus Lupin. "Don't you two ever stop fighting?"  
  
"Remus!" Briana yelled as she ran into his outstretched arms.  
  
"Hey princess." He kissed the top of her head and set her back down on the ground. "Oh food!" He walked over to the table and grabbed a piece of toast that was lying there he turned back around and saw Ginny and Harry for the first time, "Oh new people!"  
  
Briana laughed, "Yea, they say they're from the Burrow." Remus laughed as he saw James glare at her. Briana smiled innocently and walked over to Remus wrapping her arms around his waist. Remus smiled and put one arm over her shoulder and he continued with the toast. "You're up early Mr. Nocturne."  
  
Remus gently pushed her away from him "Yes I am and I see you're in a good mood Ms. Sarcasm."  
  
Briana stuck her tongue out at him. Remus reached out and grabbed it between his fingers, then laughed as she bit him. Then she swifly grabbed the piece of toast from his hand and took a bite. Remus looked at her as she handed it back and smiled gently. "You can keep this princess, I don't know what had been in your mouth. Or rather I do and that's why I don't want it." The guys laughed and Remus flinched in pain as Briana punched his arm.  
  
"Dickhead!" Briana muttered walking over to the counter and setting herself on top of it.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea why don't we play quidditch?" James asked getting up from his chair.  
  
"I call James!" Briana yelled throwing herself off the counter almost falling over.  
  
"You can't call James!" Remus laughed.  
  
'"I just did!" Briana smiled and walked over to James.  
  
"Guess you're not mad anymore huh?" James asked gently pinching her side.  
  
"Shut up!" Briana smiled rising up and kissing his cheek gently. "I'll play chaser!"  
  
"There's not enough of us for all that. It's three people to a team." Remus said.  
  
"That's alright," James said smiling, "this just makes things more interesting.  
  
Ginny looked at Briana, "I'll play chaser for Harry's team. You'll be seeker right?" She asked not tearing her glare away from Briana who just smirked.  
  
"Yeah I guess." Harry said a little uneasily.  
  
"I'll play with you guys." Sirius said walking over to where they were standing.  
  
"OK good the teams are set up. Here's the thing." He looked at Briana and smiled gently putting his arm around her. "There are no keeper's. So beaters have a lot of work to do. Think you guys can handle that, if not I'm sure Briana can take your place right love?" He asked smiling down at her.  
  
Briana nodded and smiled looking at her competitors. "Um can I switch teams?" Sirius asked.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked loudly.  
  
"I forget that James and Briana together equals trouble. They are way too competitive for their own good." Sirius answered.  
  
James laughed, "Teams are set, buddy boy, let's go."  
  
Sirius groaned loudly and followed them out of the door. Ginny and Harry caught up with him, "Where are we playing?"  
  
"The quidditch pitch behind the Manor." Sirius said. When they arrived at the pitch he went over to the shed at the side and picked out three brooms. "Ginny, be careful. Briana may be small in stature but the girl is damn strong and she isn't afraid to use her strength. Harry, well James is really good, just keep a good eyes out."  
  
"I can handle her." Ginny said self-assured as she mounted her broom.  
  
Sirius mounted his broom and Harry followed. "Ready!" Sirius yelled across the pitch.  
  
They watched as Briana and James mounted their brooms while Remus waited for them. "Ready." They heard. Remus opened the box of balls and they were off.

"Ow." Ginny groaned walking back inside the house with Harry holding her waist gently.  
  
Sirius smiled weakly, "Told you to watch out for Briana."  
  
James walked into the house with a smiled on his handsome face. "Maybe we shouldn't do that ever again."  
  
Briana walked over and stood by his side and wrapped her arms around his waist. James laughed and leaned down to kiss her. Harry rolled his eyes they were always kissing each other's cheeks. Wasn't one enough. Then his eyes almost popped out of his head as he saw his father kiss Briana on her lips gently. A quick friendly kiss.  
  
Remus walked into the kitchen slowly closing the door behind him. "I'm going to take a shower."  
  
"Yeah me too!" James said running up the stairs.  
  
"No!" Briana yelled chasing him. "I need to take one first!"  
  
Then they disappeared up the stairs from their eyes. Harry and Ginny looked over at Sirius who just shrugged his shoulders. "They fight over every little thing, like five year olds." He said. Harry and Ginny jumped as they heard a loud thud from right above them and a triumphant yell. "James got her." He said laughing.  
  
"Can we ask you something?" Ginny asked Sirius as he sat down.  
  
"Yeah sure, what's up?" He asked trying to get his breathing back under control.  
  
"James and Briana, are they? You know." She asked.  
  
Sirius laughed, "Why would you ask that?"  
  
"Well they just kissed and everything." Ginny said.  
  
"Ah, yes." Sirius smiled, "That's something your going to have to get used to. Briana and James... well that's how they are. They can't change it." He saw they were trying to understand. "Ok see what you have to understand is that they're best friend. They've been through everything together. And I mean everything together. James and Briana have known each other since they were practically born." Ginny gave him a questioning look. "Mrs. Potter is Briana's godmother so she's always here."  
  
"So they're always like that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yup." Sirius said rolling his head.  
  
"But aren't you and Briana, well you know?" Harry asked him after all the innuendo's pointing to it.  
  
"Yea we are." Sirius said suddenly becoming very uncomfortable by the turn of conversation.  
  
"So doesn't it bother you?" Ginny asked him very interested.  
  
"It can't." Sirius said knowing they wouldn't understand.  
  
"Yes it can. Aren't you in love with her?" Ginny asked knowing she shouldn't be asking. It wasn't her place. She hardly even knew him, but she needed to know. She always believed love can conquer everything and that everyone should get a chance to love. Although her love life wasn't that great, she still believed that. She hadn't dated for about a year now. But she had a reason. And that reason was standing next to her. Not knowing of her love for him and she hoped that he would never know.  
  
"What's is love?" Sirius asked her looking deeply into her eyes.  
  
Suddenly Ginny understood his indecisiveness about him and Briana. He didn't understand what love was. And being from the future Ginny knew exactly why, the lack of love from his home. She smiled, "Love is when you feel a flutter in your heart whenever that certain someone is in the room." Ginny sat down across from Sirius. "You wake up and go to sleep thinking of that person. When they're near you, you can't concentrate." Her demeanor became a bit more serious. "And if that person ever needed anything you would be there, willing to sacrifice you life and everything you love for that one person."  
  
Sirius and Harry watched her as her eyes as she tried to shield her sadness. "Sounds like your speaking form experience." Sirius stated after a long silence.  
  
Ginny nodded and got up. "Well I'm going to go take a shower." She smiled at the guys and walked out of the room.  
  
"You have no idea who it is." Sirius stated as Harry watched her walk away from him. Harry shook his head. "And it bothers you." Harry just looked at him without saying anything and Sirius understood.

Ginny sat on the bed she was given by the Potters. She wiped her face of the tears she had previously come up to shed. She wished Harry would notice her as more than a friend. But there was never a hope in her heart that he wanted to be with her. She knew he only saw her as a friend and it tore her heart apart.  
  
A soft knock on her door tore her away from her thoughts. "Come in." She said making sure to wipe her tears; she didn't want to be asked any questions.  
  
The door slid open and a beautiful figure stepped into the room. Briana looked at Ginny who was sitting on the bed. "Hey." She said softly.  
  
Ginny looked at her in confusion. Briana would never come to see her unless it was to threaten or insult her. "What do you want?" Briana asked nastily.  
  
Briana looked at her and sat down next to her on the bed. She sensed her sadness and decided maybe it was time for her to be nice. "I just came her to apologize for earlier."  
  
"Did James make you do this?" Ginny asked, she had already made up her mind about Briana being a bitch.  
  
"No he didn't." Briana said in a soft voice, not wanting to get riled up, she could tell Ginny was hurting. If only she knew why. "I didn't mean to go so hard on you today on the quidditch pitch today."  
  
Ginny didn't say anythgin she just kept her eyes focused on her hands.  
  
"Boys are complete idiots, love, don't let it bother you." Briana said suddenly. Ginny's head snapped up. "I'm not blind Ginny. I see the way you look at Harry." Briana gently touched her leg, "Sometime you have to put yourself out there, tell him how you feel."  
  
"Maybe you should take your own advice." Ginny offered.  
  
Briana's eyes glazed over, "Sometimes you put yourself on the line and it doesn't work the way you want it to. But if you don't take the risk then you'll never know."  
  
"I'm sorry." Ginny said.  
  
"Don't be." Briana said getting up from her spot and wishing Ginny a goodnight. Ginny watched her walk out and couldn't help feeling bad for her, and for judging her beforehand.

A/N: Another Chapter. Let me know what you guys think of it. Until next time Mwah


	6. A plan

In the End.  
  
Summary: What happens what Harry Potter and gang fall through a time loop leaving them in a time when Lily and James Potter were alive?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character except the occasional few that came to my mind.

* * *

"Hey." Briana said walking into James' room. She was surprised to find Harry and Sirius sitting on the bed with him. "Am I interrupting anything?" She asked sitting down at James' desk.  
  
"If I said yes, would you actually leave?" James asked her with a playful smile on his face.  
  
"I actually would right now. I'm in a very weird mood." Briana answered getting up from her spot.  
  
James laughed and pulled her onto the bed as she attempted to leave. "No, I was just playing around."  
  
Briana laughed as James kissed her temple. Briana laid her head onto James' chest. "This day just needs to end. It has been too long!" Briana sighed closing her eyes. "Hey where did Remus go?" Briana said just coming to the realization that he was gone.  
  
"He said he wanted to go home, and that he'll call you tomorrow." Sirius said tearing his eyes away from the closeness that was Briana and James.  
  
Harry watched as his father began to run his hand through Briana's hair. He began to massage her head knowing it relaxed and soothed her. "So you're upset because Ginny hasn't told you who she's in love with?" Briana opened her eyes and looked at Harry.  
  
"Well yeah. You'd think that since I'm her best friend she would tell me something like this." Harry said leaning back on the backboard of the bed.  
  
"I still don't see why you felt the need to lie to us about you guys being fiancé instead of just saying your best friends." Sirius said.  
  
Briana opened her eyes at the news, of number one them saying they were engaged and number two coming out in the open about it. She snorted, first they lie and then they tell the truth. James hit her on the forehead quickly. If you weren't looking closely you wouldn't have even seen it.  
  
"We just figured it would make more sense for us to be traveling together if that were the case. Honestly I don't know why that was the first thing that popped into Ginny's head." Harry said.  
  
Briana thought about how oblivious the guys were. It was obvious that Ginny said it because it was a fantasy of hers. Maybe it was just obvious to her because she was going through the same situation.  
  
Though the situation wasn't at all funny Briana couldn't help but smile. These guys had only known each other for three days and they were pretty close. They were talking about their problems and confiding in one another. Briana resumed to closing her eyes once again. James was gently caressing her head, besides it wasn't Briana's place to get involved in this conversation. When Ginny wanted Harry to know how she felt, she would be the one to tell him. No one else.  
  
"Maybe you should just go talk to her." James said, knowing that if this were Briana in question it would just be better to ask her.  
  
"I don't know. If she hasn't told me she obviously doesn't trust me. So much for being best friends." Harry said rolling his eyes at the thought of Ginny and how she kept such a huge secret from him.  
  
Briana couldn't stand it any longer, "Not everything is black and white, sometimes there's gray." That was all and the only hint she would give him. And hell it wasn't as if he would figure it out. Guys are so oblivious to these things.  
  
Harry looked at Briana. She seemed to be getting agitated with this conversation. But why? Harry rolled his eyes; he was probably just overreacting. "Ok. I'm going to go talk to Ginny." Harry got up and left the room closing the door quietly behind him.  
  
"You know don't you?" James asked.  
  
Briana didn't need to answer him. James knew that she knew, and he also knew this was not something she was going to tell him. Briana usually told him everything and anything but other people's secrets she always kept.  
  
Harry walked down the dark corridor until he came to the door, which belonged to Ginny. He opened it quickly and found her laying on her bed, deep in thought. "Hey" he whispered casing Ginny to jump in surprise. "Did I scare you?" He asked sitting next to her, gently rubbing her leg.  
  
"Yeah, just a little though." She said adjusting her hair.  
  
"We need to talk." Harry said pushing her hair out of her face. Ginny just nodded mutely. She didn't want to have this conversation but knew it had to happen. "Why didn't you tell me Gin?"  
  
"Because," Ginny started but then stopped herself.  
  
"Because what Gin?" Harry asked stroking her cheeks.  
  
Ginny pulled away from his touch. It hurt her every time he touched her like that. Every time he touched her he didn't realize that she was dying on the inside. That she wished he would touch and caress her with love, with the same amount of love she felt for him. She felt the tears prickle the back of her eyes. "Harry," she whispered "I don't want to talk about this."  
  
"Why not Gin. I'm supposed to be your best friend here." Harry said feeling his anger rising. He wanted her to tell him, he didn't like her keeping secrets from him. It angered him greatly.  
  
"Yeah that's all." Ginny whispered.  
  
"What?" Harry asked her, she had whispered so softly that even as he tried to hear what she said he couldn't decipher it.  
  
"Nothing." Ginny said a bit louder. She looked up into his face and saw his angry eyes. She knew he was mad at her, but what was she supposed to say- Oh Harry by the way I'm in love with you and have always been. She knew she couldn't do it. She didn't want to ruin what they had. Even if it was just friendship, she could deal with it.  
  
"Damn it Ginny just tell me. I thought being best friends meant something to you. You always pressure me into telling you what I'm feeling and you don't have the decency to do the same in return." Harry yelled at her. He got up off the bed and stared down at her. Ginny just lowered her head. "You know what Ginny! Fine! Have it your way. You don't want to tell me, that's fine. But when you decided you do want to, I won't be here." He was so angry, he didn't know what possessed him to say that but he had said it. He turned and went towards the door.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny jumped off the bed and grabbed his arm to keep him from leaving. "Don't go. Please."  
  
Harry looked down into her pleading eyes and felt his heart break. He couldn't understand who would cause such a wonderful person so much pain. Harry reached out and wrapped his arms around her body.  
  
Ginny laid her head on his chest and took a deep breath. His smell always soothed her. Then she felt the tears stream out of her eyes.  
  
Harry felt moisture on his shirt. She was crying and he didn't expect to get as mad as he got. He was extremely pissed off. This guy was a blind idiot. How could he treat her like this? If he were her boyfriend he wouldn't treat her this way. His eyes bulged out of his head at the thought. Ginny, his girl, that was something that would never happen. It's not like he liked her that way. She was just his best friend.  
  
Ginny pulled away form his embrace, knowing that if she didn't pull away now she never would. She walked over to the bed and sat down.  
  
Harry felt odd as Ginny pulled away from him as if someone had taken something valuable away form him. Harry sat down next to her, Ginny looked up at him. "Your right. I should tell you."  
  
"You don't have to." Harry said feeling bad for the way he had just treated her.  
  
"No I want to tell you. I just don't want to tell you who it is right now, is that ok?" Ginny asked pushing her hair away from her face. She reached over to the dresser and put her hair up with a hair tie. "Well I love this guy."  
  
Harry just nodded. But he couldn't understand why he was suddenly feeling...jealousy.  
  
"And the thing is, he'll never see me like that. To him I'm just Ginny, another Weasley." She looked up into his eyes. "He'll never see me for what I can be, relationship wise I mean." She smiled gently. "Like I love the way he smiles, and laughs, and the way he pretends he doesn't need anyone, and the way he's always looking out for everyone other than himself." She looked at her hands. She didn't want to give it all away. "It just hurts to know he'll never feel the same about me."  
  
"Gin, he's an idiot if he can't see how wonderful you truly are." Harry said touching her hair.  
  
"You don't get it Harry." Ginny said pushing his hand away. "He won't ever see me like that. I'm not his type of girl." Ginny rose from the bed and walked over to her dresser and looked into the mirror at her own reflection. "I'm not beautiful, or smart, I'm just plain old Ginny." She turned away from her reflection and hugged herself.  
  
"Gin," Harry walked over to her and laid his hands on her shoulders. "Look at me." He tilted her chin upward so her eyes met his. "Your wonderful Gin. Really. This guy, well he's stupid. He has to be if he doesn't notice you."  
  
Ginny smiled gently and walked over to her bed. "I'm tired Harry. I'll see you tomorrow." Ginny said worn out by their conversation. She pulled the covers back and laid herself down onto her bed. She somewhat wished she had told Harry how she felt, but tonight she just wasn't ready for rejection.  
  
Harry walked over to Ginny's bed and gave Ginny a kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight Gin."  
  
"Night." She mumbled, closing her eyes. She heard Harry close the door and opened her eyes slowly. Every day that passed she felt like she was dying on the inside. One day, one day she would find the courage to tell him how she felt. Even if she had to face rejection and lose Harry's friendship. She would tell him one day. But today wasn't the day and tomorrow would not be either.  
  
Ginny felt bright light shinning upon her face. It was morning. Ginny groaned and rolled onto her back. She opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. She sat up and walked towards the door. As she opened it she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry." She said and looked into the face of a handsome man. He had blond spiky hair, and dark gray eyes.  
  
He smiled gently, "Not a problem."  
  
Ginny looked after him; she couldn't get over how gorgeous he was. Suddenly she heard laughter behind her causing her to jump. She turned and saw Briana behind her. She was in a large tee shirt and a pair of capri's. "What?" Ginny asked.  
  
"You should have seen the look on your face. It was as if you had seen the most wonderful thing on earth." Briana laughed and walked over to her. "He is pretty damn gorgeous though." She said laughing.  
  
"Who was that?" Ginny asked, thinking about the man's beautiful eyes.  
  
"Adrian. He's a good friend of ours." Briana said smiling. She looked at Ginny then at Harry as he quietly walked out the door. "I'm going to go make some breakfast, I'll see you guys downstairs in a couple." She said to both of them.  
  
Ginny smiled at Harry, "I guess we should get ready for breakfast."  
  
"Gin we need to talk." Ginny gave him a worried look. "It's not about last night so don't worry about it. It's about our situation." Harry motioned for her to go into the room.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked throwing herself onto the bed.  
  
"We have to find a way home." Harry whispered looking around the room as if someone could be watching, or listening. "There has to be a way, a spell or something." Harry said.  
  
"Do we have to?" Ginny asked. She wanted to get to know that man she had seen a little better. Ginny shook her head. This was not good. Maybe they did need to get home. She was already smitten with a man she hardly knew and a man that in her time would be about fifteen years older than her. "Yeah, we definitely have to." Ginny said, possibly too quickly, answering her own question.  
  
"There had to be a spell book around here somewhere. One with a spell that will bring us back to our time." Harry said still whispering.  
  
"So basically what your saying is that we have to steal a book, from your father." Ginny said warily.  
  
"We're not going to steal it Ginny, we'll put it back. We just need it for now." Harry said sitting next to her.  
  
"What do you suggest we do?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Well I was thinking we could do it later tonight, when they were all asleep. We would sneak down into the study, they have hundreds of books. There has to be one about time travel." Harry noticed that Ginny didn't look happy about it. "Come on Gin it's the only way." Ginny was still looking skeptical so he added, "Either this or we tell them that we've been lying to them this entire time."  
  
Ginny sat up, "Fine, but we better not get caught is all I'm saying."  
  
"We won't" Harry assured her.  
  
Suddenly they both heard Briana's melodious voice yell, "Breakfast."  
  
When they arrived into the kitchen James and Sirius were already seated in their positions while Briana set the table. "Do you need any help?" Ginny asked her.  
  
"No I'm ok, but thanks for asking." Briana said with a smile. Then as she set the pitcher on the table she took her spot between Sirius and James. "How'd you guys sleep?" Briana asked.  
  
"Well." Harry answered as he served himself a plateful of food.  
  
"You guys?" Ginny asked taking a bite of the scrambled eggs.  
  
James laughed, "Decently I guess." Briana stuck her tongue out at him. Last night they had sat up and talked but of course they had to argue. Then they wrestled. But they didn't get to sleep until two o'clock in the morning. Therefore they didn't sleep much. Then Adrian came to see Briana, so they had to get up early.  
  
"Wow." Ginny said.  
  
"What?" James asked.  
  
"These scrambled eggs are delicious." Ginny said taking another bite.  
  
"Thanks, I taught her how to make those." A voice said from behind. Ginny and Harry turned to be greeted by a tall woman with long wavy black hair approaching the table.  
  
"Morning Mom." James said getting up and kissing her cheek.  
  
"Morning Catherine." Sirius said as Mrs. Potter leaned over his chair and kissed her cheek. After so many years he had begun to call her by her first name, which was very much appreciated on her part.  
  
Briana rose from her chair and embraced Catherine. "Good morning God mommy." She received a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Harry watched as the woman stood behind James after he sat down. She gently messed up his hair receiving a glare that of course he didn't direct at her. "You must be Harry and Ginny, James told me about you two." She smiled and outstretched her hand across the table, "I'm Catherine Potter, James's mother. A pleasure to meet you both."  
  
Harry grabbed her hand, for the first time ever feeling his grandmother, and seeing her. He could have never imagined her to be more beautiful. He let go hesitantly as Ginny made her way for the hand.  
  
There was a loud knocking sound on the window. Briana opened it and grabbed the parchment the owl had attached to its leg. After quickly reading it Briana looked up at everyone. "I have to go. I'll be back tonight." Grabbing her bag she left the house.  
  
"I wonder what that was about?" Catherine mused out loud.  
  
"Order business." James said knowingly.  
  
Harry looked at his father, "She works with the Order."  
  
James nodded, "Yea, she actually runs a missions group for the Order."  
  
"Wow." Ginny said extremely surprised. "Don't you have to be extremely strong to be a group leader?"  
  
"Among other things." James said stabbing his fork through a piece of egg. "Has Arthur written you back?" James asked changing the subject.  
  
Ginny looked at James intently before remembering that she was supposed to have written a letter to her father. "Oh yea. He said he'll come pick us up in a couple of days if that's fine with you."  
  
"Yeah that's fine." James answered.  
  
Ginny and Harry met in her room after their breakfast. "So we'll go tonight at three o'clock after everyone's in bed."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yeah fine." She said. Then she looked at Harry. "Your grandmother is so beautiful."  
  
"Yeah she is." Harry said thinking about her wavy black hair and her sweet personality. "Sucks that this is the only way I could've met her."  
  
"I'm sorry." Ginny said sitting down next to Harry and rubbed his leg soothingly.  
  
"It's ok." Harry took Ginny's hand in his. "Let's go back downstairs and help cleaning."  
  
"I'm sure they've taken care of it Harry." Ginny said following him as he got up.  
  
"You're right." Harry said stopping at the door. He turned and smiled.  
  
"I know I am." Ginny smiled and grabbed her blanket from the edge of the bed. "Now go to your room, I'm taking a nap before dinner and the other stuff." Ginny settled down and pulled the blanket over her body.  
  
Harry smiled as she closed her eyes and hugged the blanket closer to her. She looked so beautiful and peaceful when she slept. He shut the light off and closed to door slowly.

* * *

A/N: This definitely wasn't the best chapter and it was kind of pointless but I wanted Harry to meet his grandparents. Next chapter will be a lot more interesting, trust me.  
  
Dishant: Thank you for your review! And of course thank you for the compliment! I'm, very glad that you like the story.  
  
Silvercrystal77: Briana has her moment where she's very nice but she can be a very tough person. You'll get to know more about Briana in future chapters, which will explain her a lot more. And if you keep reading you'll find out if Harry wakes up. Of course thank you for your review, please keep letting me know what you think.  
  
MsMissProngs: I have always loved the name Briana, and I'm glad I spelled it right in your case. I never really like the other spelling of the name. I know what you mean about it being weird to read stories with your name in it but you'll get used to it. Anyway thank you for your review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
BlackHuntress: I don't want to give anything away so you're just going to have to keep reading to find out, but I appreciate your review. And I also hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	7. Surprises!

In the End.

Summary: What happens what Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley fall through a time loop leaving them in a time when Lily and James Potter were alive?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character except the occasional few that came to my mind.

---------

Jonathon Potter walked into his home and was immediately greeted by his faithful house elf Star.

"Welcome home Master!" Star said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Star. Where are my wife and my babies?" He asked greeting her with a large smile grateful to finally be home.

"Mistress is with Master James in the kitchen. And Mistress Briana has left the house." Star informed her Master before turning her back and taking his belongings.

Jonathon made his way towards the kitchen. Slowly he opened the door and saw his wife talking with his son and Sirius. There were also two people who he couldn't recognize. He didn't think he'd ever met them.

Catherine smiled, a wide smile, and gently smacked Sirius who laughed at her reaction to something he had said previously.

Jonathon missed this. Missed his family more than anything in the world. He hated going away on business trips, which were a great portion of the year. He felt as if he was missing out on everything good in life. Everything that had to do with his son growing up. But it was times like these he knew Catherine and himself had done a great job with him. With him and Briana. Because although she may not be his blood daughter she was his daughter by heart.

James looked over at Harry and Ginny, "Don't mind us."

Harry shook his head. "No this is nice." James looked at him funny. "It's just a real family."

"Well," James looked at his mother who was shutting the shades in the kitchen, "Yeah."

Suddenly James heard his mother scream loudly and jumped up from his chair, his wand at the ready. Sirius did the same. Suddenly the scream turned into laughter and James and Sirius lowered their wands.

Catherine turned around and faced her husband. "You're home early." She kissed him gently.

"Yeah we finished negotiating earlier than we thought." He pulled Catherine up to him closer and kissed her again.

Jonathon pulled away from his wife and approached his son. "Dad." James said and the older man approached him.

"Son." Jonathon said pulling his son into a large hug. "Sirius." He hugged the other young man as well.

"Jon Jon." Sirius said embracing the older man, whom he viewed as a father figure.

Ginny looked at the man who was obviously Harry's grandfather. Risking a looks at Harry she saw the tears welling up in his eyes.

"And where's my princess?" He asked James.

"She got a letter and made a run for it. So I'm guessing she's on a mission right now." James said slowly.

"She didn't say anything about it?" Jonathon asked. Every time Briana went on one of these missions he worried about her. Worried that she wouldn't make it home that night.

"I'm sure she's fine dad." James said reassuringly. "She always manages to come home to us."

"And that's the way it'll always be." Catherine said chiming into the conversation. "She's a strong girl, Jon."

"Try to tell me with a straight face that you're not worried about it." Jonathon said as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist.

"I'm not going to lie." Catherine said kissing his cheek.

James laughed and then turned to Harry and Ginny. "Harry, Ginny this is my father Jonathon Potter. Dad these are friends of the Weasley's Ginny, and Harry."

"A pleasure." Jon said shaking Ginny's hand then Harry's.

Harry couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as his grandfather shook his hand for the first time in his life and probably the only time ever.

"Well, what's for supper?" Jonathon asked slipping his arm back around his wife's waist. Ginny could tell they were pretty young considering they were parents but they were very much in love. You could see the adoration as the looked at one another. If only Harry would look at her that way.

"I actually don't know what being cooked up today." Catherine replied. "I'll go and see."

"It doesn't matter." Jonathon said pulling his wife back.

James couldn't help but glance at his watch. It was now four in the afternoon and there was no sign of Briana. He couldn't help but worry about her. "Don't worry." He heard a voice from behind him. He noticed it belonged to Sirius of course, "She's fine. Bad news is always the first to be heard."

"That's true." Ginny agreed enthusiastically.

At that precise moment the side door swung open and slammed shut second later. Briana walked into the kitchen and Catherine inhaled sharply at the sight.

Briana's shirt was torn revealing her skin up to her ribcage. Arrays of scratches were on her flat belly. On her cheek she wore a gash the blood was now dried. Her lip was bruised and cut. It was starting to swell. Briana wore a scowl on her face as she walked into the kitchen. Taking in the scenery her demeanor change. In two second she had flung herself in the arms of Jonathon.

"God Daddy!!" Briana yelled loudly and she hugged him tightly. Jonathon swung her around and Briana giggled like a small child. "I've missed you." She kissed his cheek gently and winced slightly at the pressure it caused on her lips.

"Me too, princess!" Jonathon set Briana on the ground and frowned at her. "What happened?"

Everyone's ears perked slightly. Briana rolled her eyes, "Some people like to test me because I'm a rather small girl." Briana smiled gently. "Let's just say I passed their little examination."

James laughed and gently hit her shoulder. He received a smile from her. "You want me to fix that up?" Catherine asked her.

"Nope." Briana said running her hand over her tummy. "I like reminders."

Ginny gasped slightly at Harry. Harry didn't need to look at Ginny he knew what she was remembering. It was weird to hear Briana speak like him. Or him speak like Briana. Whatever it was.

_Harry walked into the Burrow after a emergency call. His chest was all bloodied up along with his face. Blood seeped out of every wound. Ginny gasped at the sight and Hermione shrieked._

"_Harry!" Ginny ran over to him and looked at him. Her hands ran over his chest examining the cuts. Coming to a conclusion Ginny withdrew her wand. "Let me fix that."_

_Before she could say a word Harry grabbed her wand. "Don't."_

"_But why?" Ginny asked him concern filling up her eyes._

"_I like reminders." Harry answered curtly before retreating to the stairs._

Back in the present, or the past. Whatever it is. Harry looked as his father gently touched Briana's cut. "Well that's going to scar." James said smiling.

"I know." Briana gently pulled away form his touch. "I'm going to shower." She retreated up the stairs.

"Well at least we know she's safe." Catherine said trying to lighten the mood in the kitchen.

Jonathon looked at his wife and smiled. "That's true."

James excused himself and ran up the stairs. He knocked gently on the bathroom door but became concerned when he didn't receive and answer. Opening the door he found the lights out and three candles lit. Briana lay in the tub with the water and bubbles covering her body. Not that it would've mattered if they weren't. He had seen her naked plenty of time. For being friends since her birth it was impossible to avoid.

"Hey you." James said sitting on the floor outside the tub.

"Hello." Briana answered her eyes shut.

"You all right?" James asked her.

"I'll live." Briana said smiling at him. "We've been through worse." She told him finally opening her eyes.

"You got them good?" James asked referring to whomever she had just come from battling.

Briana looked at him sternly for a minute. "What? Did you forget who your talking to?"

James joined her laughter.

-----

Ginny looked at Sirius. "She was pretty bad wasn't she?"

Sirius only laughed in reply. "The girl has been through a lot worse."

Harry looked at him questioningly. "Well the thing is... no matter what Briana goes through or what happened to her she never seems to be all that bad. She could be lying in a hospital bed and yet she always say 'We've been through worse' while looking at James."

"I don't understand." Ginny said slowly.

"Well neither do I." Sirius said glancing at Catherine and Jonathon who were both involved in a hushed conversation amongst themselves. "Thing is something happened to Briana a long time ago. Something that has scarred her for life, something really bad and painful. But the thing is that only James and the Potters and of course Briana know what it is."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. A mystery. They both liked a good mystery, maybe they could figure out what was wrong with Briana.

----

Briana laid in her soft bed, her head resting on James' chest. "You okay?" He asked rubbing the top of her head soothingly.

"Yeah." Briana answered softly. A loud tapping brought her and James out of their comfortable silence. Briana went over to the window and opened it slowly. A small white owl flew into the room and landed upon the desk in Briana's room.

As she read the letter quickly her eyes grew wide. "Just as I thought." She said looking at James before handing him the letter.

He looked at her and a sad look crossed his face. "I guess you were right." He said slowly.

"Like always." Briana said with a soft smile. The two left the room quickly and made their way down the Potter Manor. They had something to do now.

As they made their way down the stairs they bumped into Sirius, "I was just coming to get you guys. Dinner's being served."

Briana and James nodded and followed Sirius into the dinning room. Everyone was seated and Briana and James sat in two of empty chairs. Sirius sat himself next to Briana.

For Briana dinner seemed to pass by rather quickly. Her mind was on other things, like the letter she had received. Briana finished her dinner and looked at James quickly, "I have to go. I'll be back soon." Briana gently kissed James on the cheek, while whispering something in Briana's ear, which only Sirius seemed to notice.

Reaching over Briana hugged Sirius, "Talk to James." She whispered, and placed a quick kiss on Sirius' lips.

-----

Harry opened the door, which led to Ginny's room slowly. "Hey." He whispered in the dark.

Ginny walked over to his voice a small smile on her face, "Hi." She said gently resting her hand on his arm.

Harry looked at her face, which beamed as the moonlight from the window hit it. Her hair was pulled back with one strand of her over her face. Ginny shifted her weight slightly as she noticed Harry was watching her. Ginny cleared her throat.

"Right we should get going." Harry said grabbing her hand.

"Are you sure they're all asleep?" Ginny asked in a whisper.

"Yeah." Harry replied, "I made sure."

"Good." Ginny said. She made sure to stay as close to Harry as she could.

As they walked down the stairs, they tiptoed quietly. A loud creaking noise made them stop in their steps. They looked at each other worriedly. When no one came out or it seemed that no one was awaken they continued down the stairs in the Potter Manor.

Harry pulled Ginny towards the Study in the Potter home. The lights in the room were out but they door was open. Harry was happy that they wouldn't have to force the door open. Ginny smiled as Harry kept a hold on her hand.

Harry stepped over the threshold, which led to the study and pulled Ginny behind him.

SLAM!!!

The door to the study had slammed shut without either Ginny or Harry touching it. Ginny flung herself into Harry's arms, who instinctively held her tighter.

The light in the study turned on and angry faces greeted Harry and Ginny, and wands were pointed directly at them.

Jonathon Potter sat in his chair, his arms resting on his desk. James and Briana stood on his right, and Sirius and Adrian were on his left.

Briana raised her hand higher and her cold eyes met theirs, "Explain, or we'll have to pretend we don't know what happened to you."

-----

A/N: I know I know!!! Don't kill me. It has been too long. But I've been very busy. I'm so so sorry. I really hope you enjoyed this though.

Elie: Here's the update. I'm sorry you had to wait so long for it.

Lady Phoenix Slytherin: Sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

RiddleStar: I'm glad you think my story is interesting. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

SilverCrystal77: I'm glad you liked the interaction between Harry and Ginny. Well you see Adrian here again and don't worry he will be around for quite a while longer, along with some other people. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading and the compliment.

Sweet-Oklahoma: I'm glad you like my story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

MsMissProngs: I'm glad you like my story. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.

Skittish: I'm very happy that you like the story and I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update. And sorry to disappoint you but I did not make one long chapter there's going to be a lot more.

Melian Maia: I'm glad you like they story and here the next chapter I hope you enjoyed it.

ZzSheilahzZ: Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

In the End.

Summary: What happens what Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley fall through a time loop leaving them in a time when Lily and James Potter were alive?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character except the occasional few that came to my mind.

Briana crossed the room to the front of the desk, her wand still raised pointed at both of them. In one quick movement two chairs flew across the room and positioned themselves behind Ginny and Harry. "Sit" Briana ordered.

Ginny and Harry immediately sat down.

"Well, well, well." Adrian crossed as Briana had previously done and stood next to her. "You know Bri, we could use them during training- we have been needing some new targets." A wicked smile crossed his face.

"You know Adrian that seems like a wonderful plan." Briana smiled along. "Shall we use test them out a bit beforehand."

"Hey" Ginny yelled as always unable to control her emotions and thoughts.

A quick flick of Briana's wand caused Ginny's head to fling back, and only a cry of pain was heard from her. Ginny turned back clutching her bleeding face.

"Briana!" Jonathon said sternly, standing from his spot at the desk.

"What?" She asked innocently.

James scowled at her in disapproval.

"Let's approach this more calmly Briana, it's not like there death eaters." Jonathon said to her.

"That we know."

"Briana!" The reprimand was louder this time and sterner.

Briana rolled her eyes and slowly put her wand down, then set herself upon the desk. "Well go ahead; give it your best shot."

"As you see this here is a room full of very angry people," Jonathon said sitting himself back down in his chair, he turned his head to Briana "Some of us a little more quick to act then others. So explain yourselves."

Harry and Ginny surveyed their room. It was obvious they couldn't escape this, there was only one choice. They had to tell the truth. "This is going to be hard to believe." Harry said speaking up.

"We'll be the judge of that." James said conjuring up a chair and tossing himself down on it. Sirius upon seeing this followed his friend, and did the same- causing Briana to plop herself on his lap once he was settled.

"Way to leave me out." Adrian muttered jokingly. Briana smiled and blew him a kiss. "Well go ahead tell us your story." He said with a wave of his hand indicating they should start immediately.

"Well it's actually a funny story-" Harry began before he was rudely cut off by Briana. As the days went on he began only to hate her more and more.

"Cut to the chase, it's late." Briana shifted on Sirius' lap who only tightened his grip on her to keep her from moving.

"Well the thing is, now this may be hard to believe but I swear it's the truth." Ginny took a deep breath and shifted her eyes from each member of the group to the other. "We're from the future. See we fell into this portal thing and now we're in the past."

"Why didn't you say all this form the start?" Jonathon asked.

Briana jumped up from Sirius' lap- her eyes jumping with joy. Something had been confirmed in her mind. "I know why. Do you guys think you could leave me alone with them? I'll fix this all by the morning I promise."

"Bri-" James looked at his dad who had already started to get up. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, trust me." Briana smiled and gently touched his arm.

James nodded. Bending down he kissed her cheek good night. After Briana had received all her good night kisses and they had all departed the room Briana took out her wand again.

"Listen, Briana, I know we shouldn't have lied and that you have a whole lot of power, but I swear we're telling the truth this time." Ginny said raising her hands a sign of surrender and pleading.

Briana smiled gently, with a flick of her wand the door closed behind them. Looking at them she gently set her wand on the desk.

"You believe us?" Ginny asked shocked, it didn't seem in Briana's demeanor and character to let her guard down.

"Yes." Briana motioned for Ginny to come closer to her, Ginny hesitated. "Come here let me fix that." She gestured to her cut.

When Ginny moved forward to Briana, Harry grabbed her arm. "I'll fix it later."

Ginny saw the hatred in his eyes, "Harry just let Briana fix it for now." Harry looked into her eyes his anger rising.

As Ginny approached her she expected Briana to pick her wand up but was shocked to only feel Briana put her hand over the gash. A cold tingly sensation filled her body, and for a quick second happiness filled her entire being.

Gasping Ginny pulled away from Briana, "Oh my God! You're a healer!"

Briana smiled, "A phoenix to be precise."

Harry looked at her in disbelief; Phoenix's were a rare type of witches and wizards, only a few left in the entire world. Like the Phoenix their tears could heal- but what they healed were hearts and inner disturbances. The difference between the Phoenix bird and the group that possessed these powers were their ability to heal with their hands.

"But?" Ginny looked shocked "I thought they were pretty much extinct."

"There are less of us than there were years ago, but as our kind dies out we grow stronger. Our abilities to heal are quite marvelous I have to say."

"That's why you knew." Ginny said remembering their discussion about Harry and her love for him the other night.

"That among the fact of being observant." Briana said smiling. "But to answer your question in essence Phoenix's can feel the emotions of others and we know the emotions of those we are around."

"Sounds quite a lot like Occlumency" Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Not quite, but I have indeed mastered that art as well." Briana sat on top of the desk again.

"So can you get us back?" Ginny asked her trying to cut to the chase.

"Yes and No." Briana looked at Harry. "You know I can feel the hate steaming from you right?"

"Well there's no use in trying to deny it now." Harry said letting his dislike for Briana show on his facial features.

"Harry." She stood from the desk and walked towards him. "I guess in order to try to appease your hate for me I'll have to tell you a little something. But before I get to that I just want you guys to know that tomorrow we're going to go see Dumbledore and get this set to how it's meant to be."

Ginny smiled, "You have no idea how good it is to hear that we'll be going home soon."

"I can only imagine." Briana smiled.

"Well I guess we'll see you in the morning." Harry said turning his back to Briana and heading to the door.

Briana reached out and grabbed Harry's arm, from her touch he felt her love, all the love she possessed, even though she let off a hard appearance. The feeling soothed him; it had been such a long time since he had felt this calm.

Once Harry realized the feeling he was having he pulled his arm away from her roughly. He didn't want to like her.

"Harry, I know you've heard this from Sirius but now I'm going to tell you." Briana picked her wand up from the desk and slid it into her robes. "Harry- your father and I do not have a romantic relationship. We are just friends."

Swiftly Briana left the room her robes swaying behind her.

"Whatever, she thinks I'm going to believe her? So what if she says they aren't together it's obvious she sleeps with everyone." Harry began rambling before Ginny smacked his arm. "What? Don't tell me you're going to defend her."

"Harry didn't you hear her?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah." Harry rolled his eyes

"Well then I guess you heard the part where she referred to James as YOUR FATHER!" Ginny emphasized the last two words,

Harry's eyes widened when he realized Ginny was right. Briana had referred to James as his father, not just by his name. "Oh my God! She knows."


	9. Chapter 9

In the End.

Summary: What happens what Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley fall through a time loop leaving them in a time when Lily and James Potter were alive?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character except the occasional few that came to my mind.

* * *

Shortly after leaving Harry and Ginny, Briana knocked on Sirius' door. She could hear shuffling in the room as Sirius got up from the bed and opened the door a bit. "Hey" He said opening the door wider in order to give her access into his room.

Quietly Briana entered the room, she heard the door shut behind her and the room got darker. Two arms enveloped themselves around her waist. Briana leaned back into his embrace; placing her arms over his she closed her eyes.

Sirius pushed aside her hair and slowly bent his head down to her neck.

Briana couldn't help but moan when she felt his lips sucking gently on her neck. Turning her body she kissed him passionately, her hands entangled themselves in her hair.

Sirius gently made his way to his bed with her and laid her upon it. Reaching over to the night table he turned the lamp on. Briana gave him a questioning look. "I want to see you." After all these years Sirius had never seen Briana in the light, not when they were romantically becoming one.

"Sirius," Briana moved her hand to turn it off once again but he caught it. The looks in his eyes was pleading. Then he let her hand go, giving her the ability to make the last decision on this issue. After a minute her hand moved away from the lamp and onto his shoulder. Slowly she ran her hand up his neck and pulled his head to her and kissed him.

In once quick movement her shirt was removed from her upper body. Briana couldn't help but shiver as the air touched her exposed skin. Sirius moved his lips down her neck; slowly his lips ran down her body,

Suddenly Briana felt him stop kissing her; she didn't need to look to know why he had stopped. "Bri."

Briana lifted herself onto her forearms and looked at him, and then her eyes moved to the scar on her stomach. It was above her navel and to the right some. Truthfully it was pretty hideous; the scar was deep, and dark. Three inches was the length it took up on her frame. Briana felt the tears sting the back of her eyes. Sirius slowly ran the tips on his fingers over the wound. Briana gasped and closed her eyes, a single tear rolled down her left cheek.

"What is this from?" Sirius moved up and placed himself in front of her.

"Let's not talk about this" Briana moved in and kissed Sirius.

The kiss broke apart second later. "Come on Bri. I've never seen this scar, when it was a wound I mean, and I've seen them all. I've been around ever since you started working in the order."

"Sirius," Briana's eyes glazed over, it was as if she has never put herself out there, as if she didn't just shed a tear over the memory. "Leave it alone."

"I want to know."

"I can't" She answered.

"Why not?" Sirius moved away from her.

"I don't want to think about it Sirius." Briana put her head in her hands, "Come on can't we just go back to what we were doing."

"No. I want you to talk to me." Sirius stood up and walked over to his dresser and set himself upon it. "You always ask me to open up to and to tell you things, and I do. Now when I ask you to do the same you refuse to."

"Sirius this is hard for me." Briana stood up and grabbed her shirt slowly pulling it over her head; she could see this was going to get serious.

"Try me Briana." Sirius cradled her head between his hands and pulled her to him. He placed a slow, soft kiss on her lips.

She looked into his eyes, she should tell him, and she knew she should but this was so hard for her. "Can we work up to it?"

Sirius let his hand fall from her face, "Fine Bri." He past her without looking at her and moved back to his bed sliding himself under the covers. Shutting off the light he laid on his bed. "You can stay here if you want I'm going to sleep."

Briana felt tears streaming down her face. She hated when he did that to her, it always got to her. Briana wanted to tell him, to tell him why she was the way she was. What it was that she and the Potters hid from everyone but she couldn't. She didn't want to face her past.

Opening the door she walked into the dark hallway and made her way to her room. Then she reconsidered, and turned towards James' room. She knocked softly, "James?" She asked the door. No answer. She wasn't going to wake him. Using her hand she roughly wiped the tears off of her face and decided to keep her mind off of her past. Through work, just like she had been doing for the past couple of years.

Morning came to soon, the light shone on James' face causing him to wake. Looking over at the clock he noticed it was actually late for him. It was nine o'clock in the morning; he was wondering why Briana or even his mother hadn't woken him yet.

After showering and getting dressed he made his way down to the kitchen where everyone was waiting for breakfast. Adrian was standing there waiting for him, he handed him a letter, "It's from Bri, and she left one for each of you."

"Where is she?" James asked.

"I have no idea. Last night after she dealt with these two," he motioned towards Harry and Ginny, "She came to see me, gave me these, explained things to me and disappeared."

"What do you mean disappeared?" James asked.

"No one at the office knows where she is." Adrian looked at him rather shy fully, "And when I searched for her with a spell I couldn't find her."

"She's cloaking herself." James said shaking his head. "I wonder why she doesn't want anyone to know where she is."

Sirius slammed his fist, "Who cares? Briana is one of the most selfish people in the world. Everything has to go her way. And then when she can't deal with something she runs away. You know she'll be back whenever she over her tantrum."

James took a deep breath, "Well I guess we known why she's gone. Want to let me know what happened?"

"She couldn't even tell me where some stupid scar came from." Sirius said his face flushing with anger.

"What scar?" James asked concerned.

"Some scar on her stomach." Sirius said trying to calm himself down.

Catherine walked into the room slowly, "It's not just some stupid scar Sirius." Gently she touched his arm. "I know she upsets you but you'll understand soon enough."

"What do you mean Mom?" James asked her.

"I have a feeling something's going to happen, something bad." Catherine looked worried, "I had a weird dream, about Briana and there was a lot of yelling and pain. Why don't you go look for her James?"

"I know where she is, and trust me she's exactly where she needs to be." James sat down slowly.

Briana sat waiting patiently in the waiting room. Benches and chairs were set up all along the room. It had cool neutral colors.

Briana hadn't been here since Christmas last year. She visited once a year, it was too hard to visit her.

"Miss have you seen my daughter?" An elderly lady asked her. Her hair was pulled back into a bun on the top of her head. The white robe she wore flowed around her loosely.

Briana smiled gently and yet painfully, "No, I haven't. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Gently reaching out she touched Briana's hair and raked her fingers through it. "You're so pretty just like my little girl. You're just about her age to. What's your name?"

"I'm Briana." She answered in a soft broken tone.

The old woman's eyes lit up as she looked over Briana shoulder. "There she is, Bella come here and meet someone." The woman waited for something and Briana could only imagine it was her daughter. "Bella this is Briana, Briana this is my daughter Bella."

Briana looked next to her where the woman gestured and saw only emptiness, nothing, a void. Smiling though she reacted, "It's very nice to meet you Bella."

"Well we have to run it was nice meeting you." The woman walked off with her "daughter" into the garden.

A nurse walked over to Briana, "She's a bit delusional, after her daughter was tortured in front of her eyes, she it erased it from her mind, and now she's a figment of her imagination."

Briana nodded understanding the woman and the pain she was going through. She felt it like a cold ice bath.

Another nurse made her towards Briana with a woman in tow. The woman long brown hair flowed as she was engaged in a conversation with the nurse, a smile lit up her broken face. The nurse ushered the woman towards Briana, when their eyes met the lady's eyes fell and her walking slowed. The nurse gently urged her forward.

"Elizabeth, look who has come to see you!" The nurse said enthusiastically. The lady named Elizabeth stopped in front of Briana and looked nervously around avoiding her eyes. Then she turned quickly but the nurse grabbed her.

"No. I don't want to." Elizabeth said trying to get away. "Make her go away!"

Briana felt the tears sting the back of her eyes, and her eyes welled.

"You two can take a walk in the garden and talk. It's okay Elizabeth." The nurse left her side and moved to a corner where she could watch her and take action if it were necessary.

Elizabeth avoiding looking at Briana and surveyed the room around her. She had seen it day after day but seemed as if she were looking at it for the first time. Briana waited patiently, giving herself time to compose herself and push the tears away.

Finally when there was nothing else to look at, Elizabeth finally met Briana's eyes.

"Hi, Mom." Briana said, breaking the silence between the two.


	10. Chapter 10

In the End.

Summary: What happens what Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley fall through a time loop leaving them in a time when Lily and James Potter were alive?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character except the occasional few that came to my mind.

Briana sat by her mother's side on a bench in the beautiful garden. It would have been ideal except for the barbed wire and charms that surrounded the garden to ensure no one escaped.

"I know I haven't visited in a while. But I've been very busy mom." Briana said, not able to think of anything else to say to the woman. "How are they treating you here?"

Silence.

Briana turned away from her mother trying to think of something to say to her. Anything. She was never good at starting conversations, or keeping them going either.

Silence.

Birds chirped and a pair of blue jays were perched on a branch in the tree parallel to her.

"Briana."

To her shock her mother had said her name; it wasn't one of the nurses this time suggesting she leave.

"You got so beautiful over the years. My precious baby" Elizabeth reached over and touched her face gently. "The Potter's are treating you well?"

"Of course…"

Reaching over she grabbed her daughters hand gently, "Good. You know baby I will get better soon, and we can be a family again. But for now tell me about you and your friends, and that boyfriend of yours."

Briana smiled slowly, "They're all great mom. James is getting married."

"Well that so great for him."

Briana couldn't help but wonder how long this state of lucidness would last. And just as if she has jinxed herself her mother pulled away abruptly. Fear in her eyes. "Someone help me!" She screamed.

"Mom, calm down, it's me, Briana. Your daughter." Briana touched her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

"Don't touch me. She's a murderer!! Someone help me please!!" She ran to one of the nurses, "I saw her kill him with my own eyes. I swear she's a murderer." The nurse just placated her and ushered her into the building.

Briana just rose from the bench and left the garden. It was hard to hold back the tears and when she couldn't hold them in any longer she ducked into a restroom. In one of the stall she wept soundlessly.

She was remembering that horrid night. The night she had killed a man with her bare hands. His blood covering her skin, almost becoming a second skin to her. The look in his eyes as the life drained from him. She cried and cried until there were no more tears, no more memories. And then as quickly as her emotions had come they left her, she forced them back under and went on with her life. And right now in her life she needed to see Dumbledore and send Harry and Ginny back.

James laid in the grass behind his house. Sirius was sitting on the hammock nearby. Harry and Ginny sat side by side under a tree enjoying the shade. No one said a word. Not for a very long time did Ginny look like she was going to say something, then quiet down.

Finally it was Sirius who broke the silence. "Who's hungry?"

It was ten after nine when Briana finally crossed the Potter threshold. Ginny and Harry were sitting at the kitchen table when she walked in. "Hey" Ginny greeted her.

"Hi. How was your day?" Briana asked cheerfully, while grabbing a cup and filling it up with water.

"Good, yours?"

"Interesting."

Suddenly the door Briana had just entered opened violently and through it came a beautiful woman,.

"You know, next time you leave me a letter excusing yourself from lunch without a valid reason, we're going to be exchanging some fighting words." With a hand on her hip, the woman waved around a letter written in Briana's hand.

"Listen Lily!" Briana yelled.

Silence.

"Ok fine, I have nothing to say to that." Briana said with a soft chuckle.

"Exactly. From now on anytime you want to do anything you check in with me. There's no way in hell I'm losing my Maid of Honor." Lily said tossing her red hair over her shoulder.

"What?"

"Yes that was my inappropriate way of asking you to be my Maid of Honor." Lily smiled, with her green eyes gleaming.

Briana shrieked and threw her arms around her friend. "I take it that's a yes?" Lily asked.

"Of course!!" The two women hugged tightly while shrieking and giggling at the same time.

Harry watching the scene unfold felt a pang in his heart. Here was his mother who he could never have. And who does not even know her son is sitting in front of her.

"Can you two ever get together without being so…" James looked like he was struggling for a word.

"Girly?" Sirius offered.

"Yup, that's about right, girly." James hugged Briana quickly then swooped Lily into his arms and greeted her with a kiss. "Hi"

"Hey" She said kissing him again.

"Ew" Briana whined.

Lily reached out and whacked her. "Oh." Her eyes fell on Harry and Ginny. "I'm sorry. Our manners seem to escape us sometimes. I'm Lily." She reached out and shook their hands.

"This is Harry. And I'm Ginny. It's nice to meet you." Ginny said covering for Harry's inability to speak.

Lily was quiet. "There's something…" Her eyes were squinted, as if she was deep in thought. Then a smile, "Never mind. Nice to meet you both."

Sirius looked over at Briana who was fishing the cabinets for a quick snack. "There's never anything I want." She complained.

"Well what do you want? "Lily asked her.

Pouting Briana answered, "I don't know."

The room filled with short chimes of laughter.

Ginny laid in bed on her stomach trying to fall asleep. It was about one in the morning and Lily had only left about an hour ago. She was gorgeous. Not only that but she was smart, and witty. She knew how Harry must be feeling.

"Gin" The door creaked open and Harry's voice seeped in. "Hey" he said when he noticed she was awake.

Ginny sat up, "What's up?"

"Can't sleep. And I just came from talking to Briana. She says she spoke to Dumbledore and he was taking care of things. And in three more days we would be back home."

Gin smiled, "Well that's good news."

Harry looked down, "Yeah."

"You're going to miss them." She knew he would just as much as she would. "This might not be helpful but think of it this way. At least you got to spend the time with them today that you've never had before. Seeing your parents interacting with the most important people in their lives, that's a great memory. One you should hold close to your heart."

"I know Gin, it's just that at time I felt like my mother knew who I was. Silly right?"

"Not at all." There was nothing left to say. He laid down in bed next to her.

Ginny fell onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. After some silence she rolled onto her side. Harry was looking right at her. Staring into each other's eyes, Ginny saw something in those green eyes she had never seen before, but she couldn't place her finger on what it was. "I feel so bad for Briana." She said breaking the silence.

"Why?"

"She loves Sirius so much and I think he might love her but they just fight and fight. I don't know I kind of just wish they could figure things out." She smiled.

"I guess that love thing is a tricky thing." Harry said.

"Only when it's unrequited."

"You know Gin, I would have been a real mess without you these past couple of days." Harry said reaching over and pushing a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"I know. I'm pretty amazing." She giggled.

"You are." Harry looked into her eyes once again. "We've been through a lot together… the war and everything in between. And you stuck by my side."

"That's what friends are for." Ginny said in a weak voice, barely above a whisper. Harry was getting unbearably close to her face.

"You've always been a beautiful woman Gin. You had all the boys chasing you." Harry said with a friendly smile. "And I don't think they ever saw what I see in you. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes"

After only more silence on Ginny's part Harry leaned in and for the first time their lips met in a romantic kiss.


	11. Chapter 11 New Beginning's

IN THE END

CHAPTER 11

Summary: What happens what Harry Potter and gang fall through a time loop leaving them in a time when Lily and James Potter were alive?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character except the occasional few that came to my mind

~*~*

Harry cupped her face in his hands as he deepened the kiss between them. Ginny still shocked kissed him back tentatively. His soft lips parted hers as his tongue entered her mouth. She never in a million years dreamed that she would actually be kissing Harry nor that it would feel this perfect.

Ginny pulled away slowly. Harry looked at her- did she regret that? Had he crossed a line? "Gin I'm sorry."

"Are you?" She asked him softly.

"I know I probably crossed a line, it's just I've had all these feeling for you and this whole trip has made me see how much I want and need you. And I know there's that other guy, but…" he stopped himself and tried to read her expression.

"So you're not sorry for the kiss? Just sorry because you think I didn't want it?" She asked trying to clarify the situation.

"That's right, and I promise it won't happen again." Harry said putting some extra space between them. He wanted her to know that he respected her.

"Well now that's a horrible thing to promise." She said.

Harry was a little confused, "What?"

"Harry you are so dense! The other guy has always been you!" She started to laugh, a sweet sound Harry wished would go on forever and wipe away all of the bad in the world.

"You mean I'm the one that never noticed you?" He knew Ginny had felt some romantic was about him when they were younger but as crushes normally went he thought those feelings died out. Boy was he wrong. All the signs had been there all along.

Ginny nodded, "If I had known you even remotely felt that way I would have done something about it sooner." She leaned over closing the space between them and kissed him passionately.

Harry rolled her onto her back, pulling away, "You know I think you should explain this one to your family."

She laughed again and pulled him back down to her lips.

-*-

James lay in his bed with Lily by his side, her head resting on his chest. This was perfection. And he knew this was his until the end of his days, whenever that would be. He wrapped his arms more tightly around her. She looked up into his face and lifted herself slightly so that her face was inches from his. "Guess what?"

"What" He asked her stroking her chin with his thumb.

"In exactly six months I will be Mrs. James Potter, and we'll be doing something a little differently in a bed like this preferably in some warm beach country." A big smile graced her lips.

"You are quite right, Ms. Evans soon to be Potter." James kissed her chin gently, "And then shortly after maybe some small little Potters."

Lily laughed, "As many as you want! Most definitely a little boy for you and a girl for me. And however many more you want to complete our family." Her eyes gleamed, "Our family, that sounds so good."

James flipped her over gently, "Why don't we practice?" His face lowered to her neck as he kissed her.

She giggled, "Why Mr. Potter what kind of woman do you take me for?"

James kissed down her jaw and then brought his lips upon hers. After kissing her softly, "My woman" then he deepened the kissed and relished in the touch and kisses of his future.

--*--

Briana flicked on the lights to her bedroom; she had had an exhausting morning. As she left the institution earlier that day she saw her complexion was flushed and her eyes swollen from tears. She wished with every fiber in her being that her mother had never fallen into the mental state she was in now. She wished she had been there to teach her about boys, and hair and makeup. But instead she had Catherine for that. And not that she wasn't grateful for Catherine because she was, in so many aspects she was really Briana's mother who nurtured and sheltered her and even wiped away the tears after a fight with James, or even a lovers quarrel with Sirius. What bothered her the most was knowing her mother was in the condition because of her.

Briana closed the door behind her and flopped down on her bed, only then did she notice Sirius was sitting at her desk. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't see him at first.

"What?" Was all she could muster to ask. She didn't want to fight; all she really wanted to do was sleep.

"I've been waiting for you. I wanted to talk about last night." Sirius said getting up from the chair and walking over to the side of her bed.

"Let me guess you want to give me the cold shoulder and tell me how selfish I am?" Briana lifted herself onto her elbows, "Spare me."

"That's not it at all." Sirius said. He felt his anger starting to rise but he could tell she had a long day so he tried to bury it. He didn't want to fight, not quite yet. " I wanted to talk about how you don't trust me."

Briana let her elbows drop so her head was on the pillow, "Why do you care?"

"What?" Sirius was taken aback by her question. Not only the wording but also the emotion behind it was not something he expected. She meant that, she really didn't understand why he cared about her, or maybe questioned whether he did. He seated himself on the edge of her bed.

"I give you what you want Sirius, why do you want to take it further? You're the one who wanted things this way." Briana rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. She didn't want to do this anymore. She really didn't know if she could do this anymore, to love him so much and get nothing in return.

He knew he had told her that he only wanted to continue their relationship the way it was when she professed her love for him. But he came to see that's not at all what he wanted, he wanted to know her, and know all about her. He wanted to be with her all the time. To have ultimate claim over her. And yet he had shot down that opportunity out of fear when she presented it to him. She bared her heart and soul and he rejected her. "I thought I knew what I wanted but apparently I was wrong."

Briana rolled on her back and opened her eye, "I don't know what you're trying to say. So either say it or get out." She felt so empty right now and all she wanted was to be alone- to face the images that were reeling back into her memory alone.

Her tone was lifeless and it worried him. He didn't know what to do, part of him was angry and the other part of him just wanted to reach out to her. "Bri." His voice was pleading; he could even hear it in himself.

"What?" Her eyes were facing the ceiling.

"I don't know how to talk to you right now."

"Then don't"

"I need you." Was all he could say, he knew it didn't go along with the conversation or make much of sense in the context of what was being said but it's what he felt.

"I'm not in the mood tonight." Briana answered simply, her voice unchanging.

"I'm not talking about sex." He shifted so he was closer to her. "I need you in my life, I need your friendship and love." He looked at her hoping to get a response but she was motionless. "I need to know you, for you to know me. I can't bear the thought of being without you."

She only chuckled. He could see he was not getting anywhere with this, not tonight. And the fact that she laughed at his genuine feelings only made things worse. He got up slowly and made his way to the door. "I'm right down the hall if you need me."

As he opened the door he heard her mumble something. Turning around he saw her posture was unchanged, maybe he was hearing things. "Did you say something" he needed to ask just to be safe.

"The reason I don't let you in is because I'm waiting for you to realize what I've always known- that you're too good for me. Just like I wait for the Potter's to realize that I'm a waste of their time." Finally she turned and looked at him. "So don't take it personally, I'm just trying to spare you and myself from that messy process."

Instantly he was by her side. "What are you talking about Briana? You're one of the most amazing people I know."

"Atonement." She said as if that explained everything.

He sat next to her on the bed holding her face in his hands, "Briana you need to know that we all think the world of you."

"Under false pretenses. Trust me when I say underneath it all I'm a monster."

"Stop that." Sirius lifted her so she was sitting in front of him. "Where is this all coming from? I have never known you to be self-berating."

She laughed, "You said you wanted to know me. This is me. Unworthy." She crossed her arms across her chest. "Remember when I told you how I felt about you," he only nodded in response feeling shame rising within him, "I knew that you would react the way you did, because I knew on some subconscious level you know that I'm really nothing worthwhile. So don't worry about it." She leaned over and gently kissed his cheek, "Go get some rest."

Sirius grabbed her arms gently, "Listen to me, I'm not going anywhere. Not now and not ever!" His voice was strong and forceful, he couldn't believe that deep down this is what she really thought of herself. "You have always been there for me, and don't for one second think I'm leaving you when you're feeling this way. You are a phenomenal person and even if you don't see what we all see I'll tell you. We see a strong woman who fights to save the lives of innocent people. A woman who can laugh, and joke, and even if she has a short temper is always there for the people she loves. Someone who loved unconditionally, and is intelligent." He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"If you knew what I did…" She said her voice faltering towards the end.

"I don't care what you've done. Only about the person you are, and that person is a goddess in my eyes." He kissed her forehead gently.

She arms wrapped around his waist, and her head fell onto his shoulder. He felt her tremble slightly underneath him, she was crying. And with that he knew that they had made some ground in their relationship, never before this has she ever cried in front of him. And this showed him her trust in him, and this was more than enough.

Gently Sirius pulled her arms away from her waist and lifted the covers of her bed motioning for her to climb underneath, and she did. After he shut off the lights he climbed into bed with her. And held her while she cried and until she fell asleep, all the while kissing away her tears and hoping that she could feel his love through his embrace.

~*~*~

A/N:

Hey guys… Well I know it's been forever but I finally rediscovered my account and wanted to try to finish this story up. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and send me some feedback and tell me what you think.


End file.
